


A Toast to Even More Crap

by PastaBucket



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Mystery, POV First Person, Weirdness, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Just a short writing exercise. I might expand upon it later. There's really no plot to speak of yet.





	A Toast to Even More Crap

Removing my headset, my surroundings came flooding back to me again: Who I was. Where I was. I had done this transition between avatars and worlds many times. Blurring the line between fictions and reality was the whole point of immersion, but it had begun to feel less and less like waking up from a dream, and more and more like waking up inside another dream.

On my way out the door to my apartment, I pocketed my tablet. I still didn't know why I got it. I rarely went outside anymore, and I had been a loner for so long by now, that I had forgotten what social interactions entailed.

When I entered the courtyard outside my apartment complex, the quiet slowly crept up on me, and began to hang eerily in the air. No traffic. No birds. The middle of the day seemed like late night.

Walking along the empty roads, I decided to pay the hospital a visit. If this was some kind of an evacuation, I figured that the hospital would still be somewhat manned.

When you're greeted with a large indoor area that has always been full of people and activity throughout your entire life, finding it empty and quiet for the first time, tends to fill you with a tangible degree of vertigo. The reception area certainly wasn't an exception. At this point I had given up any hope of finding anyone, but still my subconscious wondered where everybody had gone to - a question I hadn't the faintest idea of.

Schools, parks, construction sites, they are greeted me with the same kind of empty silence.


End file.
